ADHURI RAAT KA SALAM
by parizaat.khan.509
Summary: THIS STORY IS ABOUT TWO PERSON WHO LOVE EACH OTHER LAKIN ON DONO KO EK TOFAN ALAG KAR DETA HAI... KAFI SAALON BAAD WOH PHIR SY MILTY HAIN... BAS BAS ITNA HI KAFI HAI...BAKI STORY KHUD READ KARO...HAHAHHA... STAY BLESS... I HOPE YOU LIKE IT... AND ...HAPPY FRIENDSHIP DAY...
1. Chapter 1

**FIRST OF ALL...**

 **.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*...** **HAPPY FRIENDSHIP DAY** **...*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

 **HI FRIENDS...**

 **I M BACK WITH MY NEW STORY ... I POST THIS STORY FOR FRNDSHIP DAY AND FOR SOMEONE SPECIAL... HELLOW SECRET FRND ... IT IS UR BIRTHDAY GIFT... HOPE YOU LIKE IT... I KNOWN I M LATE SORRY FOR THIS ... SORRY FRNDSS MAI APNI STORY LOVE AND FAMILY KA NXT CHAPTER BOHT JLDI POST KARO GY... PROMISE** _ **RZ**_ **... PARI WALA PROMISE FRNDS AND PARI WALA PROMISE BOHT PAKA HOTA HAI...HAHAHHA... *** STAY BLESS All*****

 **...ADHURI RAAT KA SALAM...**

 **...I HOPE YOU LIKE IT...*_***

 **...CHAPTER ...**

 **A HANDSOME BOY SIT ON CHAIR AND DOING HIS WORK...HE TAKE A FILE AND START READING ...WHEN HE TAKE OTHER FILE A GROUP PICTURE OF HIS COLLAGE TIME ARE FALL ON FLOOR ...HE TAKE IT AND WHEN HE SEE THE PICTURE ... THE TEAR ROLL DOWN FROM HIS EYES... HE SEE A BEAUTIFULL GIRL IN PICTURE... AND A BEAUTIFULL FLASH BACK COME ON HIS EYES...**

 _ ****FLASHBACK****_

 **IN COLLAGE:**

 **A BOY AND A GIRL SIT IN THE CLASS DURING THE LECTURE BOY POINT OUT TO GIRL HIS REGISTER ...IN WHICH HE WRITES HIS AND HER NAME ... GIRL SAW AND A CUTE SMILE COME ON HER BEAUTIFULL LIPS... BOY ALSO STARTING SMILE TO SEE HER SMILE...LECTURE IS FINISH THE PROFESSOR GO FROM THE CLASS ..BOY GO NEAR THE GIRL AND SAY:**

 **BOY:** Hi ...mugembii...

 **GIRL:** HI ...chilgozay...

 **BOY BECOME ANGRY TO HEAR THIS NAME BECAUSE HE NOT LIKE THIS NAME ...BUT GIRL EVERYTIME CALL THIS...**

 **BOY:** yeh kiya... mugembiii... mainy kafi time kaha hai ka mujhy yeh name pasand nahi lakin tum ho ka manti hi nahi ho ( girl just smile)... yeh kiya tum hans rahi ho ...mujhy tum sy baat hi nahi karni ...JAOOO

 **AND HE TURN HIS FACE ON OTHER SIDE...WHEN GIRL SAW THIS SHE FEEL SO BAD ... AND SHE SAY TO HIM...**

 **GIRL:** SORRY ... mujhy nahi pata tha ka tumhay bura lag jy ga or tum gussa ho jao gay ...

 **HE SEE HER INOCENT FACE AND START LAUGHING...GIRL CONFUSED TO SEE HIM LIKE THIS... GIRL SAY:**

 **GIRL:** tum hans kun rahy ho ?

 **BOY:** hahahah apna hahha face toh dekho...oh my god ...hahahhaha ...hahhah...

 **GIRL EYES BECOME WET AND TEAR START COMEING FROM HER EYES...JUST THEN BOY NOTICE HER TEAR... AND SAY :...**

 **BOY:** Tum ro kun rahi ho...?...tum ro mat please ...mat ro na please...mai toh mazak kar raha tha SORRY ...maaf kardo...please maaf kardo...sorry... lo kan (EAR) bhi pakr liya sorry... tum maaf nahi karo gi mujhy?

 **GIRL TURN HER FACE ON OTHER SIDE...**

 **BOY:** matlab nahi karo gi ...okh ... ab yeh rose kis ko do ... bichara rose...

 **GIRL SMILE AND TAKE THE ROSE AND SAY:**

 **GIRL:** es time mai tumhay maaf kar deti ho lakin next time agr tum ny aisa kiya toh mai tumhy maaf nahi karo gi... kabhi tum sy baat nahi karo gi...

 **BOY:** nahi krta...

 **GIRL:** promise karo...

 **BOY:** okh promise...

 **THEN BOY AND GIRL GO HAPPELY OUT SIDE FROM CLASS...**

 **...** _ **FLASHBACK END...**_

 **...BOY JUST SMILE...**

 _ **WHERE ARE YOU MUGEMBIII... I MISS YOU ... AJ 4 SAAL HO GY HAIN TUMHAY GAY HOWAY ...TUM KESY HO GI ... TUM KAHA HO GI... BAS YE HI MAI SOCHTA REHTA HO ...KASH TUM MERAY PAAS HOTI... KOI AISA DIN OR RAAT NAHI GUZRI JAB MAI TUMHAY YAAD KAR KA ROYA NA HO...**_

 **ON OTHER SIDE**

 **A GIRL SIT ON ROCK IN BEACH AND SHE ALSO THINK SAME FLASHBACK...**

 **GIRL:** _aj tum sy door howay 4 saal ho gy hain ... kaha ho gy tum... kesy ho gy tum... jab sy tum sy door howi ho aj tak koi meri aisy raat nahi jis mai mainy tumhara naam nahi liya ho ... har waqat mai tumhy yaad krti rehty ho ... aj tak mai tumhy bhool nahi pai ho... tum apni zindagi mai khush toh ho gy na... kash tum meray sath hoty... kash woh toofan humari zindagi mai aya hi nahi hota... kash..._

 **TEAR ROLL DOWN FROM HER EYES... AN OTHER FLASHBACK COME ON GIRL AND BOY EYES THAT CHANGE THEIR LIFE... THE FLASHBACK THAT THEY WANT TO FORGET ...**

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

 **GILR CALL THE BOY ... AND SAY HER TO MEET HER IN THEIR BOTH FAVOURITE PLACE.. THAT IS BEACHE... AFTER SOME TIME BOY REACH THE BEACH... HE SEE HER... GIRL SIT ON SAND ... BOY GO NEAR HER...**

 **BOY:** hi kesy ho ...mujhy yaha itna urgent bulaya... sab thik toh hai na ... tum thik ho na...?

 **GIRL:** hi... kesy ho...

 **GIRL GO SOME FAR AND SAY...**

 **GIRL:** mujh sy ek promise karo...

 **BOY :** kiya? ... or achanak promise kaha sy agya... sab thik hai na please mujhy btao please...

 **GIRL:** meri shaadi ho rahi hai... mujhy shaadi nahi karni kesi or sy... please hum kahi or chaly jatay hain please ... mujhy yaha sy la jao ...please...

 **BOY NOT SHOCK TO HEAR ABOUT HER WEDDING ... BECAUSE HE KNOW ABOUT HER WEDDING... BUT HE ACT LIKE HE NOT KNOW**

 **BOY:** lakin yeh kesay ...tumhari shaadi...

 **GIRL:** ha ...meray parents meri shaadi krwa rahay hain... koi rich larky sy...please mujhy yaha sy boht door la jao please...

 **BOY:** nahi ...hum kahi nahi jai gy ...tum osi sy shaadi karo gi jis sy tumhary parents chahty hain...

 **GIRL:** kiya?... chilgozay tum thik toh ho na... kiya keh rahay ho tum yeh sab...kaisy keh skty ho tum yeh...

 **BOY:** nahi mai jo bhi keh raha ho thik keh raha ho... tum oskay sath khush raho gyi...

 **GIRL:** or kiya mai tumhary bina khush raho gi ?

 **BOY:** ha tum oskay sath khush raho gi... please ab tum jao ...tumhary parents pareshan ho rahay ho gy... please tum jao...

 **THE TEAR COME FROM BOYS EYES BUT HE HIDE HIS TEAR FROM GIRL...**

 **GIRL:** tumhy koi farak nahi parta meray kesi or sy shaadi karny sy...?

 **BOY:** nahi... or ye meri shaadi ka card hai... parso meri barat hai...

 **NOW GIRL EYES ARE ALSO WET... TEAR ONE BY ONE COMEING FROM HER EYES... AND SHE SEE THE BOY WEDDING CARD ... IT IS ENOUGH FOR HER TO TOLERATE THE PAIN ... SHE RUN FROM THERE AND BOY ALSO BROKE FROM INSDIE... AND GIRL REACH HER HOME AND SAY "YES" FOR RICH GUY...**

 _ **""""AFTER SOME DAYS GIRL MARRIED WITH A RICH BOY (SHEHRYAR ) AND A BOY MARRIED WITH A GIRL (ANAYA) """"**_

 **...** _ **FLASHBACK END**_ **...**

 **BOY:** mai umeed karta ho mugembii ka tum ny mujhy maaf kr diya ho ga ...please mujhy maaf kr dena mugembiii... mai kiya krta tumharay parents mery paas ayai thay or onho ny mujh sy request ki thi... or woh sahi thay... woh larka boht rich tha ...woh tumhy boht khush rakhta...

 **AND BOY PUT THE PICTURE IN HIS POCKET... AND GIRL COME BACK AT HOME AND GO IN HER ROOM AND TAKE THE PICTURE OF CHILGOZY FROM A OLD BEAUTIFULL SILVER BOX THAT SHE PUT IN HER CUPBOARD... SHE TAKE IT AND SEE IT ...AND START CRYING BADLY... AND AFTER SOME TIME SHE SLEEP ON CHAIR WITH HOLD THE PICTURE OF CHILGOZY IN HER HAND ...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...** **SO GUYS HERE IS CHAPTER IS FINISH... SO KESI HAI... AND YEH DONO KON HAI YEH TOH NXT CHAPTER MAI PATA LAGY GA... SO WAIT ... YEH DONO CID OFFICERS HAIN OR HUMARY FAVOURITE HAI ENFFECT SAB KI FAV JODI HAI YEH... AND MERI TOH SAB SY ZIYADA FAV JODI HAI... I HOPE AP SAB KO ES STORY KA START PASAND AYA HO ... PLZ READ AND REVIEW... AND SECRET FRND KESA LAGA I KNOW ABHI TUMNY YEH NAHI PARHA HOGA ... JAB PARH LO TAB REVEIW KARNA OKH... MAI WAIT KARO GI TUMHARY REVIEW KA ... OKH SO JLDI PARHO OR JLDI REVEIW KARO OKH... **STAY BLESS ** ONCE AGAIN ...**

 **A FRIENDS IS SOME ONE WHO UNDERSTAND YOUR PAST,**

 **BELIEVE IN YOUR FUTURE AND ACCEPTS ...**

 **YOU TODAY THE WAY YOU ARE...**

... **HAPPY FRIENDSHIP DAY...**


	2. Chapter 2

**HI FRIENDSSSSS**

 **I M HERE ...**

 **HOW R YOU ALL ?**

 **I HOPE YOU ALL ARE FINE...**

 **...**

 _ **ACTUALLY I WANT TO ASK YOU THAT...**_

 _ **APKO ES STORY KA HAPPY ENDING CHAHIYA (WANT) YA SAD ?...**_

 ** _JALDI BTAO GUYS..._**

 ** _I M WAITING..._**

 ** _READ AND REVIEW..._**

 ** _AND JINHO NY MERI STORY NAHI PARHI JALDI PARH KR BTAO KESI HAI..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _******STAY BLESS******_**

 ** _***...AND HAPPY...***_**

 ** _*...YOUR PARIZAAT KHAN...*_**

 ** _*****(PARI)*****_**

 ** _...REMEMBER ME IN YOUR PRAYS... *_*_**

 ** _****...LOVE YOU ALL...****_**


End file.
